


Brush Your Teeth

by keep_me_alone



Series: Batfamily Ficlets [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdaddy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humour, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: A baby fic of pre-death Jason and fluff and memes, it's just dumb don't look at me, also includes Batdaddy





	Brush Your Teeth

Jason tiptoed past the open door to Bruce’s study. Of course, Bruce heard him.

“Did you brush your teeth Jason?” He asked, without looking up from his newspaper.

“Bruce,” Jason replied seriously, coming into the room to stand before him. Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Jet fuel can’t melt steel beams,” he finished softly. Bruce gave him a Look.

“That sounds like a ‘no’ to me,” he replied dryly. “Make sure you do, or I’ll have Alfred come speak with you.”

“Did you need me for something, Master Bruce?” Alfred stepped into the room, his posture as stiff as usual. Jason flushed slightly in the dim light.

“I don’t know, Jason, do you need any help from Alfred?” He hid his smile under a slight cough. Alfred looked between the pair suspiciously.

“Um no. No, I’m fine,” Jason replied, backing towards the door. He did _not_ need another lecture from Alfred on ‘oral hygiene’. The previous one had lasted at least a half hour, and it wasn’t like his teeth were falling out of his head or anything. “I’m just, uh gonna go to bed.”

“Going to,” Bruce corrected gently. “And don’t forget to brush your teeth.” He smirked.

“Uh yeah, sure.” Jason mumbled, almost tripping over himself in his hurry to disappear. Alfred sighed.

“I’m afraid Master Todd’s English is a lost cause.”

“Well at least his teeth are clean,” Bruce replied lightly.


End file.
